fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Civia
Civia was one of the five Eternals, bound to the lock that kept Zzyzx closed. The prison could not be opened unless she and the other Eternals were killed. Before Civia was an Eternal, she was just a regular human. She has dark skin, and is therefore Indian or Middle Eastern. In the three years prior to Keys to the Demon Prison, Civia ran a bakery in a small town in Ecuador. She had some friends, but no one knew who she really was. A few weeks before Keys to the Demon Prison, she was ambushed. She killed a couple of the people who found her and escaped into the jungle. She had always been well prepared, and had she not, they would have killed her. She hid guns, motorcycles, watercraft, and helicopters in convenient places. She was fluent in over thirty languages, was passable in over thirty more, she had identities all over the world, she had access to huge sums of money, and was in expert at changing how she looked. Her protecter was Janan, a female Shape-Shifter. After her escape from the ambush, she fled from South America to Dallas, Texas. Civia was grocery shopping with Janan in Texas when Kendra approached her. At that time Janan looked like a bichon frisé sitting in the infant seat on the cart. Kendra told her that the Society was after her, and that she was here with a Dragon, a Unicorn, and a friend to try and save her life. Civia told her that she would be be alright on her own. That was when Kendra told her that she was the last Eternal. Civia told Kendra to leave her cart and come with her. Kendra told Civia that she wasn't alone. Warren appeared looking serious. Civia said she doesn't need Kendra's help in moving to another location. Kendra insisted that now that their enemies had the Oculus, they could follow her anywhere. Civia told Kendra that she had killed many people in her time, and that she could end her life right there. Kendra insisted that the people that were coming for her could defeat her, and that she should flee to Wyrmroost, where Agad could protect her. In the end Civia agreed to go to Wyrmroost. They got into the car with Warren. Bracken was waiting for them. Civia suggested they go to her storage locker to gather some equipment. Warren agreed. When they arrived, Civia, Bracken, Kendra, and Janan got out. While Warren waited in the car. They picked up a couple of swords before Raxtus arrived with news. He told them that the Society was closing in with four black vans, three Wyverns, and a Firedrake. Bracken told Raxtus to go after the Wyverns and the Firedrake, while he holds them off on land. Bracken told Kendra and Civia to wait inside, while he went outside to investigate. They grabbed more weapons. They heard a loud voice say "Our fight is not with you. Give us the Eternal and you may depart in peace." The fight began soon after. Civia peeked outside and fired arrows at the Gray Assassin. Janan was then blasted to flames, while saving Civia from a Phoenix-feathered arrow. Civia was furious. She went back into the locker and pulled out a motorcycle. Civia started driving towards Warren, when Torina Barker fired her arrow. It struck Civia in the back. Crimson flames engulfed her. A second later she was dead. Source * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) Category:Eternals Category:Magic Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Deceased Category:Females